


Quartet（四重奏）

by qiuqianyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi





	Quartet（四重奏）

01

魔界第六域，万魔殿——

漩涡鸣人已经不记得这是堕天后的第几个年头了，时间已经久到让他适应了身后的那两对骨翼，虽说每天重复着同样的工作原本是他设想中的生活，可前些天一些奇怪的回忆却莫名其妙地出现在了他的脑海之中。关于那个早已死在耶路撒冷城的人、还有另外一个自己的某些过往，像是亲身经历过的一般，一夜之间侵袭进了大脑。鸣人并不觉得这些记忆突兀，反倒是立刻接受了他们，一切事物都有其存在的意义，而这些东西发生在天使、哪怕是一个堕天使身上，都很有可能是对未来的预兆。

那场浩劫之后的很长一段时间里天界和魔界之间都持续着小规模的战争，直到最近几年才稍微平静了下来，虽说表面上还是剑拔弩张的氛围，但实际上两界的人民早就达成了某种共识，对于魔界来说第一域便是综合了多种族的地方，那里没有任何偏见和忌讳，所以成为了贸易流通的关键所在。鸣人今天的工作就是去那里取一样东西，不过在那之前他突然心血来潮地想去第二域转一转，那家伙的墓碑被他立在了雪月森林里面，既然都是要路过，刚巧可以去唠叨几句。

作为追随路西法堕天的众多天使中的一员，鸣人这个四翼的中位权天使现在也算是被委以重任了，住在万魔殿本身就是一种得到认可的体现，不过他知道这份荣耀是用那个人的生命换来的，于是比起同一位置的其他人要更加清楚自己的立场。有时候鸣人会想，自己如果也和那家伙一样是个力天使就好了，那样的话他就能保护对方，不用去面对那具冷冰冰的尸体了。

选择堕天其实有很大一部分原因是那个人被牵扯进了无关的战争，想要复仇、想要清理那些愚钝腐朽的天使，可这么多年过去却再没有当时的热血和冲动了。倒也不是放下，失去挚爱的痛他当然不会忘记，但思考到更深的层次他又有了新的烦恼，自己的仇人究竟是那群前来迎战的力天使，还是主导了一切的天父？

鸣人看着面前的墓碑，坐在地上无力地一笑，虽然他并不强大，但想要保护“宇智波佐助”这个人的决心还是有的，就像多出来的那些记忆中选择永远尘封地底的那个血族青年一样，他想过用自己的生命去换对方的，却没有一起赴死的想法，那是一种懦弱的体现，即便是佐助死了，他也不愿意轻易地表露出来。

多出来的那些记忆之中自己好像只是个普通的人类，因为和身为血族的佐助产生了超越种族的感情，所以被他的族人残忍杀害。神奇的是在那之后的所有事情他也能作为旁观者看得一清二楚，佐助屠戮了整个氏族，他选择陪伴在鸣人的尸体旁，最后深埋在了地下。

虽然只是一个瞬间，但他还是看到了墓碑上的名字，它们紧紧地依偎在一起，就像沉眠在棺木中的那两个人一样，哪怕是坟墓腐坏崩塌，都无法再将他们分离。

明明是个悲伤的故事，但鸣人顺着记忆追溯过来却有一种如释重负的感觉，他想这很有可能是另一个漩涡鸣人的记忆，只不过现在汇入了自己的大脑，或许是天使的特殊能力？不过当初在天界的时候他就不是什么喜欢翻阅典籍的人，所以对于这些也不是很清楚，想着有时间的话或许可以去问一下万魔殿中的其他人，他也就没这么纠结了。

和佐助告别之后他来到了第一域，因为要交接的东西很重要，所以需要他亲自来跑一趟，说起来鸣人已经很久没来这里了，再加上并不着急回去，他就留下和几个熟识的人聊了起来。八卦和趣闻总是从第一域开始传播，他这次也了解到了很多天界和人界发生的事情，其实没有战争的话大家也不再将仇恨摆在脸上，一路上鸣人识破了好几个化成普通魔族的天使，他虽然不会再回到天界了，但去人界玩上几天也未尝不可。

正和朋友们沿街走着，身后突然一阵骚乱，鸣人转回身，见一个熟悉的身影直朝着自己飞了过来。鹿丸从来不会因为自己稍稍晚回去一点而追到这里，一定是发生了什么重要的事情，才会让他也如此的面色凝重。这样想着他迎了上去，在对方降落到地面的同时问道：“出什么事了？”

“雪月森林发生了地震，我想这件事你会比路西法大人更在意，所以就先来和你说一声，”鹿丸说着朝鸣人伸出了手，“东西给我，我回第六域报告正好能带回去，你去那边看看吧。”

“谢了。”鸣人将箱子递了过去，然后立刻张开身后的骨翼腾空而起。不久前那里还好好的，怎么自己刚离开就发生了地震呢？

他很久没有这样极速地飞行了，平日里像这样短的路程他甚至愿意徒步，但想到雪月森林里埋着的那个人，他又不禁加快了速度，中途差点把几个尝试高空飞行的两翼恶魔撞飞，还被目的地附近的风雪肆虐得丢了形象。但这些都不重要，就算是天界陨落他都不能让佐助的亡灵再出事了，更何况是眼前的小地震。

但很不幸的是，在到达雪月森林的时候他才发现，震源的中心好像就在佐助的墓碑附近，而每朝着那个方向前进一步，他的身体都会抑制不住地颤抖一下，鸣人预感到有什么东西正在朝自己逼近，他在本能地恐惧着，却又难以抵制它对自己强烈的吸引力。好像在冥冥之中就是为了和自己相遇，所以才会缘起于这样一个地方，让他的身心都无法真正地抗拒。

那是一个人，身上披了件破破烂烂的黑色斗篷，踏着厚重的烟雾从森林内部走了出来，鸣人下意识地也前进了几步，在视野清晰的过程中他先是看到了远处的棺木，之后才将视线慢慢移向了即将走到面前的人。这一瞬间许多记忆终于再次重合在了一起，两张相同的面孔融而为一，最后重塑成了他所熟悉的那个人。

“佐助，欢迎来到这个世界。”

鸣人笑着给了对方一个拥抱。

02

“你怎么会在这里？”

鸣人的手还撑在沙盘上，半个时辰前他和几位将军们商讨了接下来的作战计划，此刻中军帐内只剩他一个，然而没有任何人通报，这个人就直接闯入，他抬起头去看，两人的视线在空中交汇，一时间许多残破的画面通通清晰了起来。

面前的这个人明明一年前就死在了敌方的迷阵之中，是他将自己救出，却再没有从山谷中走出来。将士们都知道漩涡将军和宇智波校尉亲如兄弟，而那人确实也用自己一人的生命换来了数万士兵的安全，所以哪怕他已经去世了一年多，大家依旧不敢在主帅的面前提起他的名字。

可宇智波佐助现在就站在这里，盔甲后面飞扬着的红色长袍破碎不堪，他浑身是血，像是刚从战场上凯旋而归，这样的场景与那些断断续续的记忆重合起来，最终拼凑成了一个完整的故事。

年轻的将领奔赴前线，作为他副手的漩涡鸣人领命守城，谁也没想到他们中了敌方的奸计，当佐助带着从陷阱中幸存的将士们赶回来时，先是看到那扇已经破损得不成样子的城门，他们心情沉重地进了城，沿途全是士兵和平民的尸体，大家寻遍了所有地方，最后在城楼之上发现了漩涡鸣人的尸体。他跪在血泊之中，胸前中了几箭，但依旧紧攥着手中的剑立在了那里，剑尖死死地插进地面，所有人似乎都能看到他在咽气之前还倔强地想要支撑住身体的画面。

最终还是没有赶上，那些曾经怀着希望等待他们回来的人，永远沉睡在了这座已死的城中。

之后便是不计后果的反击，佐助先是带着手下的士兵突袭了敌方的粮草大营，之后退回了几十里之外的另一座城中。没有人想过鲁莽地乘胜追击，他们的本意就是在即将到来的寒冬之时消耗掉对方的战力，没了粮草的供应，已经深入火之国的敌军甚至没有再撤回去的能力。佐助一直在战斗着，不仅为了天下太平，也是想让那个已经死去的人看到自己所做的一切，如果最后的胜利能够告慰那些死去的英灵，那么拼死一战的意义也就不那么悲凉了。

很久之前佐助的脑内就出现了一段奇怪的记忆，自己救下了鸣人，但却死在了那个阴损的阵法之中，原本以为是梦境中延续下来的故事，或者是什么令人难以置信的前世今生，但直至此刻，当他看到军帐中那个身着盔甲的人时，所有被自己忽略了的东西全都变成疑点再次充斥在脑海之中。

“这是怎么回事？你不是已经……”佐助走近之后问道。

“我也不清楚，或许我们都没有死，然后恰巧都记起了上一世的经历，”鸣人从沙盘的另一侧绕了过来，给了那个浑身是血的家伙一个拥抱，“不管怎样，回来就好。”

“这很奇怪，我们并不属于同一个世界。”佐助回抱住了对方的肩膀，虽然嘴上这么说着，但对于这样的动作依旧是习以为常地给予了回应。

“可以这么说，不过我们同时拥有两个世界的记忆。”鸣人不像佐助那样纠结于这一点，或许是经过了一年多的适应，起码此刻他已经可以将眼前的这个人定义为“宇智波佐助”了。

“这不重要。”佐助绷紧的身体逐渐放松，然后缓缓地勾起嘴角。

“对，这些都不重要，我们能重逢，我们还活着，我们可以并肩作战，这样就够了。”鸣人拍了拍佐助的肩膀，两个人放开了彼此，之后相视一笑。

“这次不会再有遗憾了。”

“那是自然，需要我为你分析一下如今的战况吗，我的校尉？”鸣人揽着佐助的肩膀，将他带到了沙盘这边。

“恭敬不如从命，我的副将？”佐助笑道。

“或许我们可以称呼彼此为‘漩涡将军’和‘宇智波将军’？这样的话就没有什么区别了。”对于佐助这种非要争个高下的幼稚行为，鸣人提出了一个很不错的建议。

“随你，”重逢的狂喜之后佐助终于平静下来，他粗略地看了一眼沙盘上模拟出来的形势，严肃道，“一场恶战。”

“所以有了你这么个助力真的是天佑我军，虽说和他们解释你的存在有些麻烦，但总比接下来要打的仗轻松。”鸣人开解道。

“你可曾怨过我没有及时赶回去？”两人盯了一阵沙盘，佐助突然打破了沉静的气氛，向对方询问道。

“你又是否怪过我将你一个人留在迷阵之中？”鸣人没有正面回答，而是抛出了一个同等程度的问题。

“自然是没有，我一个人冲进去为的就是救你出来，如果你也因此而丧命，那我就算是化为孤魂野鬼也要和你算上一账。”佐助答道。

“我也是如此，到了最后一刻还是想看看城墙之下是否有你的身影，虽然结果不怎么样，但总归是让我又等到了你。”鸣人说着闭上了眼睛，他好像能感受到那个时刻，在自己的意识消失之前，用尽最后一点力气握住了手中的长剑，他不想倒下，因为那个家伙会回来，总不能被看了笑话。

“这次一起上阵吧，不论是生是死，我都要陪你一起，如果命运一定要我二人战死沙场，那就将其颠覆了，我不信这世上还有什么是你我同心协力还做不到的。”佐助看向鸣人，眼中似是闪起了点点火光。

“定当奉陪到底。”

03

和网恋对象失联的第37天。

鸣人在一个陌生的房间内醒来，他打量着屋内陌生的一切，一些陈旧的记忆慢慢袭上心头，于是立刻觉得眼前的事物都熟悉了起来。

这里应该是他的房间，另一个世界中为已经死去的“漩涡鸣人”而准备的房间。

鸣人下了床，走到窗边拉开了窗帘，向外一眼望去是与天空交汇在一处的海水，沙滩上星星点点地站了几个人，或许再过一会儿游客们就会陆陆续续地上来，不过此刻却刚巧让鸣人感觉到了应有的宁静。

漩涡鸣人19岁那年溺亡于这片海水之中，像是凭空消失一般，警方用了各种方法都没有搜寻到他的尸体，在亲人们也放弃了希望之后，最终便不了了之。他的父母在这片海的附近买了一栋房子，每一年他消失的那天再来此祭奠，按道理来说这种身死之后的事情他不应该知道，但却像是看了纪录片一样了解得清清楚楚。

这是一个全新的世界，而鸣人把这种出现在异世界的状况称为“穿越”。

可这和他曾经了解到的那些来自于书中的案例不同，他并没有在原本的世界中死亡，为什么会突然传送到另一个世界呢？鸣人又仔细回忆了一下自己在醒来之前经历过的事情，其实也不用去想，这一个月以来他都抱着手机等待着那个人的回复，可到最后都没有如愿。

他和网恋对象宇智波佐助交往了将近两年，期间两个人从来没有奔现过，只是通过社交软件和电话来交流，鸣人知道对方的身体不是很好，也曾经有过主动去找对方的想法，不过都因为各种原因最终没能实现。这个假期他终于是闲了下来，准备和佐助商量一下是不是应该见面，但却被拒绝了，也就是从那个时候开始，他们聊天的时间急剧减少，最后对方单方面的消失，再没有过任何消息。

鸣人不敢贸然找上门去，先不要说他到了那里之后要用什么样的身份介绍自己，单是佐助那些奇怪的行为就足够牵绊住脚步了。直觉告诉他对方那边一定是发生了什么事情，但还没等做出选择，他就来到了另外一个世界。

想到这里鸣人开始担心起自己接下来的日子了，不能直接去找父母，毕竟失踪了这么长时间，如果不能解释清楚这几年之间的经历，他们是绝对难以接受这个事实的。所以接下来他要思考的就是如何解释这一系列的变故，否则他将永远被困在这个地方，没有任何食物，贸然出门的话也会引起邻居们的怀疑，仔细思考起来情况竟是空前的严峻。

于是就这样度过了一个星期，虽说口袋里还有仅剩的一点钱，夜深之后也可以偷溜出去买一些东西，但没有钥匙的他根本不能离开这里，在这个陌生的世界之中这所房子就是他唯一的归处。

当他终于想起这个世界的宇智波佐助的时候，那个人刚好拿着钥匙打开了房门，坐在客厅沙发上等死的鸣人没想到会有人来，在原本的世界中他甚至没有见过佐助的照片，所以对方走进来之后的很长一段时间内他都呆坐在原地。佐助自然也没料到屋内会有人，待他看清那个人的面容后，那些才灌输进脑海里不久的记忆瞬间涌了起来，他就是因为这些奇怪的东西才来到这里的，却没想到对方真的会出现在这里，活生生地站在自己面前。

鸣人这才回想起来这个世界中的鸣人和佐助也是恋人关系，清醒过来的瞬间他就确定了对方的身份，哪怕从来没有见过。

“那个……如果我和你说我是另一个世界的漩涡鸣人的话你会相信吗？”鸣人坐正了身体，看着那个愣在门口的青年，小心翼翼地问道。

“你应该是去世了三年的。”佐助的声音带了些小小的颤音，不知道是惊讶还是恐惧，竟让他没有向前。

“是的，我也不知道自己为什么会出现在这里，已经一个星期了。”鸣人死死地盯着对方，好像要把自己缺失的那部分都看回来似的。

“你是我的那个……网恋对象？”佐助停顿了几秒，还是问出了自己内心中的疑问。

“你怎么知道？你也穿越了？”鸣人猛地站起身，他靠着从柜子里找出来的饼干艰难地度过了这几天，也没时间去管它们过没过期了，吃进去起码能保证他活下去，但即使是如此他此刻还是很虚弱的，所以这么一个大动作之后他并没有站立几秒，便直直地又倒了下去。

“并不是，我只是最近才有了一些奇怪的记忆，”见鸣人毫无预兆地倒了下去，佐助终于走了过去，他扶着鸣人倚在沙发上，关切地问道，“你没事吧？”

“这几天没吃什么东西，所以有点虚，”鸣人脸色苍白地露出一个淡淡的微笑，“你说最近才有了那些记忆，那这些记忆的结尾是什么？”

“另一个世界的我死了，因为一直都存在的疾病，而且我好像还没来得及和你告别。”佐助仔细回忆了起来。

“果然是这样，”鸣人深吸了一口气，在佐助怀疑的目光之下开始解释道，“我是在三年前拥有其他记忆的，如果时间对的上的话，就是在这个世界的漩涡鸣人死后，而你又说我所在的那个世界中的宇智波佐助已经死了，于是你才会在最近拥有他的记忆。”

“这算是什么？世界错乱吗？”佐助皱起了眉。

“我也不清楚，但现在有一点已经很清楚了，那就是我们同时拥有两个世界的记忆，并且在各自的世界中有一方死亡之后与另一个活着的对方相遇了。”鸣人思考着，给出了这样一个结果。

“那我们现在究竟要怎么定义自己的存在？”佐助显然没有绕不出自己营造出来的怪圈，下意识地追问道。

“你是宇智波佐助，而我是漩涡鸣人，起码这一点没有变，”鸣人看着眼前这个黑发的青年，有些情难自禁地将手覆上对方的脸颊，“我的父母既然能将这里的钥匙给你，想必是因为我们的关系真的很密切，对于我来说，能在这个世界见到你，已经是件难以想象的事了。”

“很抱歉，让你担心了。”虽然是另一个自己，但佐助还是道了歉，话说出来之后他自己也觉得有些奇怪，可不知是怎么回事，那些愧疚和不舍真实地存在于他的心中，只要回想起相关的记忆，便会产生刻骨铭心的痛。

“我在等你，而我现在也等到了。”手掌慢慢移向对方的后脑，鸣人和佐助将额头抵在一起，他们笑着，最终拥抱了彼此。

我们所以为的相遇，不过是命运安排下的久别重逢。

04

很显然，宇智波佐助完成不了的那些事情，教皇法轮处理起来却相当的得心应手。

找到漩涡鸣人并不是件难事，毕竟佐助曾经用两年的时间寻找过他，这次只用了一个星期的时间，对方就回到了他的身边，虽说过程残暴了些，但他今后不会再允许漩涡鸣人离开自己了。

“我原谅你了，如果你只是想让我把那些记忆当做是幻觉的话，那些致幻剂已经起作用了。”

鸣人清醒过来后的第一句话，是笑着说出来的。

“你不是……失忆了吗？”佐助没有想到会是这样的发展，虽说他很希望鸣人能恢复一部分记忆，但仅仅是七天的时间根本不够他去思考接下来的事，在计划实施的过程之中已经产生了许多的变故，到了现在他完全不能掌控自如了。

“我想你已经发现了一些端倪，关于多世界理论，还有世界融合，”鸣人活动了一下被铁链拴住的手腕，从床上坐了起来，“我之前说过我是神，这并不是在开玩笑，你所知道的中世纪、还有这里，都不过是他创造出来的东西，我作为载体承担了他的意识，所以会共享一部分记忆，这也是为什么我会这么快就记起一切的原因。”

“鸣人，既然你知道那些并不是真的致幻剂，就不要再胡言乱语了。”佐助坐到了床边，安抚性地握住了鸣人的手。

“当然，学习医药的香磷就算是没有正常毕业，但她的能力我还是相信的，再加上从那个世界过来的小樱，你拥有这么多的帮手，只是为了让我觉得那段记忆是幻觉的话，未免有些小题大做了吧？”鸣人并没有甩开对方的手，反倒是做出了十指交扣的动作。

“你知道了？”佐助毫无意识地颤抖了起来，他没想到鸣人的记忆不仅恢复了，而且还知道了这么多的内情，难道真的像他所说的那样，是和作为神的“漩涡鸣人”共享了记忆？

“嗯，看了那些共享的记忆之后我就清楚了，他创造出了很多个世界，两两匹配，当我们分别在各自的世界死去之后，另一个世界的自己将会获得死者的记忆，而其中一个世界的‘漩涡鸣人’和另外一个世界的‘宇智波佐助’全都死亡之后，这两个世界将会融合在一起，或者说是只有我们两个会被融合到同一个世界之中。不过我们所在的这个世界出现了错乱，导致一些人获得了中世纪的记忆，因为在那边他们已经死掉了，就像是小樱，作为我高中时期的朋友、金融系的优等生，为什么会突然和你亲近起来，并且去教堂做起了修女？其实在很久之前她就获得了另外一个春野樱的记忆，我说的对吗？”鸣人想要将腿蜷缩起来，但铁链的长度并不能让他如愿以偿，他看了坐在床边的人一眼，却并没有向对方提出打开锁链的要求。

“对。”佐助从未想过有一天鸣人会知道这些，他只是想保护鸣人，不论是任务还是私心。

“还有那次空间传送，你那个时候应该以为是那本书带你来到了这个世界，所以想再次通过它将我带回中世纪，但却失败了，你借此机会明白世界的融合是不可逆的，而我也有了意外的收获。你能来到这里其实就代表着另一个我已经死了，而我也会获得那个漩涡鸣人的记忆，可你不想让我知道那些事情，就安排了一场车祸，你不知道在昏迷的那段时间里我的意识借助那本书的力量来到了中世纪，类似于时空倒流，我经历了一些过去的事情。不过除了拥有自己的思维之外对那个世界做不到任何改变，我看到你杀了雏田，于是整件事就都能解释清楚了。再之后我醒过来，如你所愿失去了本应承接过来的记忆，可你不知道我为什么还会知道中世纪的事，所以想让我认为那些都是幻觉，通过小樱引导性的透露消息，最后达到你的目的。”鸣人平静地说着，在离开佐助的这一个星期之内他曾无数次被这些真相压得喘不过气来，他歇斯底里过，只为了在真正面对对方的时候可以做出一副云淡风轻的样子，当然他已经成功了，佐助与他交握着的手早就冒出了冷汗。

“那你现在呢，也回忆起那个世界的事情了吗？”

“只有这个没有回忆起来，那位神明大人还没有真正闲到每一个创造出来的世界都完完全全地观看下来，而且他现在也察觉到当他占用我的身体时我的意识会和他共融，所以除非是必要的场合，他都不会再出现了。”鸣人知道佐助在害怕什么，他同样对那个世界中发生的事情十分好奇，但既然做不到的话，倒不如将这些东西放到一边。

“你说的一整件事是什么？杀死日向雏田难道是一切的导火索？”佐助刻意地避开了那个话题。

“嗯，可以这么解释，你杀死雏田之后这个世界的雏田就获得了那边的记忆，再加上拉面店老板提到你来激化矛盾，最终导致她也把你杀死了。在相同的时间线上这个世界中有一方死亡，结果就是另一个世界还活着的你被融合到这里来。虽然我不知道那个我的死因，但在我们两个重逢于教堂之前，中世纪的我也死了，这些你都应该清楚的。”鸣人思考着说道。

“是，日向雏田只认为两个世界之间会发生记忆合并，却不知道我本人也会到这里来，她想要报复，所以我和她说‘我回来了’。”见鸣人确实不知道发生在中世纪的那些事，佐助稍稍放松了一些，唯独这件事是他的心结，除此之外的所有他其实都很愿意和鸣人开诚布公地去讲。

“我猜你的哥哥也了解一些事情，很有可能他也拥有多出来的记忆，在那边他死的很早吗？”回想起了很久之前自己找到佐助家时那个人对自己露出的微笑，鸣人总是心有余悸。

“没错，他想要调查你，但我担心你的安危，所以作为任务代替他来做这些事，不过我的本意是要保护你，这一点要相信我，好吗？”兄长的那些研究佐助并不清楚，因为目前还没有触及到他的底线，就没有深入地去了解。

“我从未怀疑过你，但我想不通，是因为那个世界的我是很重要的存在，还是你的哥哥纯粹只想了解我这个人？”鸣人看似毫不介意地问道。

“那个世界的你很重要。”佐助低下了头，不敢与鸣人带着探究意味的眼睛对视。

“既然很重要的话，我又是因为什么而死的呢？按照我看到的那段过往来说，你应该把我保护的很好啊。”从知道佐助在抗拒着自己获得那些记忆之后鸣人就有了一个大胆的猜想，只不过他不能直接问出来。

在那种被囚禁一样的待遇之下，能让漩涡鸣人死亡的原因，也只有佐助亲手杀了他吧。

可这又是为了什么？如果最终都要让他死的话，何必保护那么长时间呢？

“你生了很重的病，而我无能为力。”佐助看向了其他地方，做出一副痛心疾首的样子，但越是这种夸张的表情，越让鸣人坚定自己心中的想法。

“我想也是，除了不可抗力之外你是不会看着我死的，对吗？”鸣人也露出了一个微笑，但如果仔细去看的话，就能发现他的眼睛里并没有笑意。

“不说这个了，你这次又是怎么失忆的呢，他们说你生了一场大病？”佐助并没有回答，而是生硬地转换了话题。

“最开始我以为你让我吃了致幻剂，所以一度想要服用安眠药自杀，也是因为这个被那位神明大人钻了空子，他洗去了我所有的记忆，妄图占据这个身体，但他不知道这会让我看到他的记忆，所以算是白忙了一场。”说起这个鸣人就很想笑，那位糊涂神现在之所以躲起来，还不是不想让人知道他的秘密。

“他的记忆？你都看到了什么？”佐助显然对这个也很感兴趣。

“很多东西，包括他本身的、还有一些他创造出来的世界，这具身体因为要承担他的意识，所以被赋予了一些能力，除了他的记忆之外，如果你想看的话我倒是有办法弄出来。”鸣人有些得意地说道。

“好。”再看到鸣人这么神采飞扬的样子好像隔了很多年，佐助心中一黯，却又觉得十分欣慰，既然所有事情都弄清楚了，此刻他迫切地希望能看到初遇时的那个漩涡鸣人。

“先帮我把这些解开怎么样？我不会再逃跑了，我发誓。”一开始被这样绑着还有一种似曾相识的感觉，可时间长了鸣人就觉得很难受了，现代社会还这么玩的都是有特殊癖好的，他觉得自己可没有那方面的倾向。

佐助点了点头，给他解开了绑在四肢上的铁链，重获自由之后鸣人在床上做了好几个大幅度的伸展运动，然后拿枕头垫在后腰的位置。佐助虽然没有催他，但眼中还是闪出了探求的光芒，于是鸣人也不再拖延，抡起胳膊在空中画了一个圈，很快里面就显现出了画面，那是两个和他们长得一模一样的人，只不过其中一个的身上好像多了些什么。

“这个是已经融合了的世界，我是个恶魔，你是个吸血鬼，看看那两对翅膀，多拉风。”鸣人指着那个金发恶魔身后的骨翼，炫耀似地昂起了头。

“原来真的有这两种生物存在。”佐助也有些惊讶。

“我都快忘记你之前是个神父了，不过这都是被创造出来的世界罢了，能有神的话为什么就不能有恶魔和吸血鬼呢。”鸣人头头是道地解释着。

“还有其他的吗？”佐助也来了兴致，好像是突然打开了新世界的大门。

“你等一下。”鸣人打了个响指，那个像镜子一样的圆圈中立刻就换了一个场景，这次是两个身披铠甲的男人各自骑在马上，两人挥动着手上的兵器砍杀着敌人，明显是在浴血奋战。

“这个是？”

“这个也是融合之后的，咱们两个都是将军，不过我比你厉害一些就是了。”

“真的？”佐助明显对他所说的话抱有怀疑态度。

“那……那当然！你不信就算了，看下一个。”鸣人自觉羞愧，立刻又换了另一个场景，这次是两个忍者雕像立在一条瀑布的两边，不过两座雕塑各少了一条手臂。

“这个呢？”见此场景佐助也是一惊，这次没有人只有两个雕塑，而且还是残缺的，一个少了左臂一个少了右臂，故意去和对方搭配似的。

“这个是所有世界中两个特例中的一个，没有融合，因为我们两个在一场战役之中同归于尽了。”虽说结局不怎么样，但鸣人和那位神明大人的意见倒是难得的统一，都很喜欢这个世界的走向，他并没有完整地看下来，却觉得这应该是最好的结果。

“还有一个呢？”

“那个还是不要看了，就是我们两个都没有死，还快乐地生活在了一起，标准的童话结局。”想起那个对于性别有不同分类标准的世界鸣人就一阵头疼，他才不会给佐助看呢，毕竟自己给他生了个孩子什么的光是听起来就够惊世骇俗了。

“那你说的神所在的那个世界又是什么样的？不能看的话总是能讲的吧。”佐助倒也没强调要看，以为是鸣人消耗了大量的力气，所以问了些其他的。

“这个你不问我也是要和你讲的，不过并没有看到多少，因为他的记忆被很好地保护了起来，我还没有足够强大的力量去看。但仅凭窥探到的一部分也能带来很多有用的信息，他所在的那个世界中的‘宇智波佐助’已经死了，原因我不清楚，但就是因为这个他才创造了这些世界，并建立了两两对应的规则。我有一个想法，难道他是在等待其中的某个世界可以和他所在的匹配到一起？但这样的话他没有理由占据我的身体啊，或者是他已经放弃了，所以觉得随便找个世界继续活下去就足够？”鸣人用手支撑着下巴，若有所思地给佐助讲解道。

“如果是那样的话我们必须要抹杀掉他的存在，否则一旦他哪天真的如你所说放弃了一切，岂不是宁愿被看到记忆也要夺走你身体的主权？到时候你只剩下零星的意识了，对他根本造成不了什么威胁。”佐助皱紧了眉头。

“我已经在想办法了，你也先别急，我们接下来有很多时间可以慢慢商量，”鸣人拍了拍佐助的肩膀，安慰着说道。之后他又像是突然想起了什么，挑起眉头指了指空中还没有消失的那个圆圈，“还有一个很接近咱们这个时代的，你要不要看看？”

“还有？”

“最后一个了，说起来这个很有意思呢，融合之前我都没在自己原本的世界里见到过你，可想而知我见到你的时候有多尴尬。”鸣人说着再次打了个响指，场景骤然一换，只见两具赤裸的身体交叠在一起，黑发的青年在自己的伴侣体内冲刺着，看上去刚好是兴致正浓的时候。

佐助和鸣人都没想到会看到这么一副场景，再去想鸣人刚刚说的刚遇见不久，两人都是一愣。听着那淫糜的水声与呻吟声，再正经的氛围之下只要还是个正常人就不免会起了反应，鸣人的脸涨得通红，毕竟是他提议要看的，结果那边开始直播高清无码的激战，简直是丢人至极。可他偏偏还就因为这个变得浑身燥热，平时和佐助做的时候没什么感觉，现在让他作为旁观者去看果然是对心脏的一种考验。

在他胡思乱想的这段时间里佐助其实和他一样瞬间就被挑起了欲望，偏偏两个人还在这样的情况之下对上了视线，一时间天雷勾地火，鸣人火急火燎地扯过佐助的衣领就吻了上去，后者也不甘示弱地将他压到了床上，一下子扯开了他的衬衫。鸣人只觉得前胸一阵凉意袭来，佐助的手在上面摩挲着，从腰侧向上，流连于已经挺立起来的乳尖。

鸣人想和他说先让自己把那个圈收起来再继续，但佐助的吻却霸道得像是立刻要将他拆吃入腹一样，根本没有任何喘息的机会。放弃之后鸣人选择去脱佐助的衣服，在这方面两个人明显有着同样迫切的需求，所以很快就和画面中一样坦诚相见了。想起上一次做的时候两个人之间还隔了许多东西，现在讲清楚一切之后倒也没什么顾虑了，鸣人十分主动地将腿环到了佐助精瘦的腰上，在对方啃咬起乳粒的时候毫不压抑地呻吟出声。佐助微热的呼吸全都喷洒在他的胸前，让他觉得一阵瘙痒难耐，后穴也变得空虚起来，鸣人勾着对方的腰向下压了压，两根勃发的性器摩擦着，引得他满足地轻叹了一声。

“这么急？”佐助也是存心想调侃他，拿来润滑剂挤在手上的同时还要问这么一句，往日在这种事情上鸣人很少有主动的时候，这次被勾得情动自然是被佐助抓着不放了。和那边两个初体验的青年不同，他们从第一次触碰对方的身体开始，就已经熟悉了彼此的敏感点，怎么能让对方更舒服一些，其实都是长久以来积累下来的经验。再加上对于这种事的习以为常，比起另一边还压抑着声音的两个人来说，这边的他们就更自然了一些，起码对于鸣人来说流出的眼泪不会是因为羞耻，而应该是爽到了极致。

他现在无比庆幸自己刚刚让佐助解开了手脚上绑着的铁链，否则真的很有可能会被开发了什么不好的特性。一直以来鸣人都很喜欢在接吻的同时只深入部分的快速抽插，比起每次都顶到最深处，这种高频率的动作更能让他双腿发软，佐助当然摸清了他的喜好，于是将那两条引人犯罪的长腿扣到腰上，开始疾风暴雨般地做起了往复运动。

虽然中间有两年没做过了，但两个人的契合度丝毫不减，中途他们换了个姿势，鸣人骑在佐助身上不断起伏着身体，伴随着臀部的扭动将对方的性器吞得更深。处于下方的青年抚摸着他的大腿内侧，在那一片敏感带上不断挑逗着，很快就让那个威风了没多久的家伙软了腰。鸣人的性器随着身体一上一下的动作打在佐助的腹部，兴奋和冲击同时作用之下从顶端滴出了一些浊液，他笑着将那些黏稠的液体涂抹在对方的胸膛上，又带了一些俯下身抹在佐助唇边。本来只打算恶作剧一下，却没想到那人直接勾住他的脖子吻了上去，虽然鸣人确实很喜欢这种唇齿的交缠，但眼下这个姿势并不方便他动作，于是只能收缩起后穴，试图用这种微小的动作来缓解内部的空虚。

佐助在鸣人体内射了一次，但两个人很快度过不应期再次纠缠在了一起，从体内带出来的液体刚好能起到润滑的作用，所以比起第一次动作起来更加方便。屋内不时传出呻吟和喘息的声音，夹杂着囊袋拍打在肉体上的啪啪声，听起来像是没有任何停歇的淫乱盛宴，其实主角有两对，只不过另一边的两个早早地结束了工作，而鸣人又在喘息的过程中将那个罪魁祸首收了起来。

“现在觉得不好意思了？”虽然不像鸣人那样一直被影响着，但身后的声音突然消失佐助还是能感觉到的，他将鸣人的两条腿最大幅度地分开，伏在对方身上耸动着身体。视线之内全是自己印在那人身上的印记，此刻在这具被情潮烧得通红的身体上显得格外的色情，身心同时交融在一起总是会让人觉得难以满足，他此刻就是这样，恨不得就这样做下去直到地老天荒。

“他们刚认识几天，简直是世风日下。”鸣人剧烈地喘息着，一只手抓住了床单。和佐助做爱确实很爽，如果忽略掉对方旺盛的精力，那绝对是完美的伴侣，虽说现在的放纵让他舒服得仿佛直冲云霄，但想到明早可能下不了床，他就有些欲哭无泪。

“情到深处发展成那样也是理所应当。”佐助反驳道。

“那是因为你满脑子都是这种事！”鸣人恼羞成怒地捶了他一下。

“你不喜欢的话我们就适可而止？”佐助说完停下了动作。

“你敢！做一半你还是不是男人！”鸣人立刻夹紧了后穴，没让对方的性器拔出去。

“你清楚的。”佐助一挑眉，猛地向内顶弄了一下。

“我错了！”对方继续动作之后鸣人只能再次断断续续地呻吟起来，说是被迫承受，但他却可耻地淹没在快感之中，说是主动接受，可他现在除了像艘即将沉没的船一样上下起伏也做不到其他。

求饶和认错被搬到床上的时候往往代表了另一种意思，佐助自然不会因为这一句话就放过他，出言不逊的后果就是被拉过来做了两次，到了最后鸣人的声音已经沙哑得不成样子，浑身都是经过剧烈运动而挥洒出来的汗水，简直狼狈到了极点。

久违的相拥而眠，感受着身边那个人的体温、听着他的心跳和呼吸声，鸣人却始终难以入睡。有一件事他刚刚并没有和佐助说明，那就是每两个相对应的世界其实从最开始就被写好了剧本，只有相同类型的死因才会让他们重遇。因为对方而死的恶魔和血族，代替对方而死的两位将领，还有由于不可抗力而死的两个青年，他所看到的三个世界全都遵循了这个规律，所以如果这里的宇智波佐助是被人杀害的话，那么处于中世纪的漩涡鸣人同样死于某个人的谋杀。

这样想来那位神明大人为什么会选择自己呢？是真的心灰意冷了，还是他所在的那个世界之中，佐助也死于相同的原因？

不过这些并不是鸣人需要立刻想清楚的东西，他珍惜现在的生活，因此并不希望被其他人夺走身体的主权，如果必须要去面对的话，面前其实已经有一座大山在等待着他翻越了——

寻找弑神之法。


End file.
